sonicpokemonfandomcom-20200214-history
Flareon
Flareon (フラリオン, Furarion) is a Fire-type Flame Pokémon that is the evolved form of Eevee when exposed to a Fire Stone. It is one of Eevee's final forms, the others being Vaporeon, Jolteon, Espeon, Umbreon, Leafeon, Glaceon, and Sylveon. Apperance :Voice actor: Kayzie Rogers (both English and Japanese) Out of the seven known Eeveelutions, Flareon bears the closest resemblance to Eevee (Its Shiny sprite looks even more like Eevee, just larger and with much more fur). Its height is 2'11" and weight is 55.1 lbs. Flareon is a quadruped Pokémon, with three small toes on each foot. Its body is covered in reddish-orange fur. Flareon has a large, bushy tail, fluffy collar, and a tuft of fur on its head; all of which are yellow. The paw pads on its feet are also yellow. Flareon has large ears that resemble a rabbit's. Flareon has a very high internal body temperature, as it stores some of the air it breathes in its internal flame sac, which heats its body to over three thousand degrees. Its body contains various flame glands. Gender differences Gallery Special Abilities Flareon is capable of using physical attacks just as well as its special attacks due to its high Attack stat. Flareon can use most of the moves that Eevee is capable of using, but it can also shoot powerful flames that have been known to reach a maximum of 3,100°F (1,700°C), as the air it inhales is ignited by a flame in its body and is expelled as fire. Due to the fact that Flareon is fully evolved, it can learn both Hyper Beam and Giga Impact. Behavior Flareon fluffs out its fur collar to cool down its body temperature, which can reach 1,650°F (900°C). Habitat Flareon are mainly found in hot places, but only rarely, as an Eevee needs to be exposed to a Fire Stone to evolve. Diet Major appearances Flareon first appeared in The Battling Eevee Brothers, under the ownership of Pyro. Flareon was also seen under the ownership of Kimono Sisters in Trouble's Brewing and Espeon, Not Included. A Fire-type Pokémon Trainer named Egan used one to capture a Magcargo in Some Like it Hot. A Pokémon Coordinator, Savannah, that was going to enter the Rustboro City Contest has a Flareon. This appeared in A Fan with a Plan and Cruisin' for a Losin'. A Flareon belonging to Ursula appeared in Last Call, First Round! where it evolved from Eevee. It also appeared in Opposites Interact! where it was used in the first battle round of the Sinnoh Grand Festival, along with Gabite, against Dawn. Other Minor appearances Ash battled against a Flareon in the Pokémon League entrance exam in The Ultimate Test. A Flareon, under the ownership of an unnamed Trainer, appeared in Bad to the Bone. A Flareon was part of an exhibition in Flower Power. A Flareon appeared in Gary's explanation in Johto Photo Finish. Flareon made a small cameo in the beginning of Giratina and the Sky Warrior together with an Eevee and the other six Eeveelutions. Another one appeared in Old Rivals, New Tricks!. A Flareon appeared in BW102, along with an Eevee and its other evolutions, under the ownership of Virgil. A Flareon was among the Pokémon hypnotized by Cassidy and Butch in Re-Voltion. Pokédex entry Flareon, Flame Pokémon. The evolved form of Eevee by using Fire Stone. It stores some of the air it breathes in its internal flame sac, The air it inhales is ignited by a flame in its body and expelled as fire, which heats its body to over three thousand degrees. Flareon's internal flame also ignites its breath, which is exhaled as fire. Stats Base stats Pokéathlon stats Type effectiveness Learnset By leveling up By TM/HM By breeding Category:Pokémon Category:Fire-type Pokémon Category:Single-type Pokémon Category:Male or Female Category:Red-colored Pokémon Category:Yellow-colored Pokémon Category:Kanto Pokémon Category:2 Evolution-Stage Pokémon Category:Stone Evolution Pokémon Category:Evolved Pokémon Category:Fully Evolved Pokémon Category:Body style 08 Pokémon Category:Field group Pokémon